factpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist Republic of Taipan
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|'Anthem' "Victorious Eighteenth of October" ---- |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top;"|Taikyo |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top;"|Taipanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Official language | style="vertical-align:top;"|Japanese, English |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top;"|50% Japanese 40% British 10% Chinese |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Government | style="vertical-align:top;"|Agrarian socialistsingle-partydictatorship |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - President | style="vertical-align:top;"|Ruku U-Oka |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - Premier | style="vertical-align:top;"|Tracie Fawcett |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - Chairman of the Assembly Presidium | style="vertical-align:top;"|Connor Garnett |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top;"|National Assembly |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Established | style="vertical-align:top;"|18 October 2013 Renamed 9 December 2013 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Population | style="vertical-align:top;"|31 |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Currency | style="vertical-align:top;"|Taipanese yen (¥) (TPY) |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Time zone | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Eastern Okinoshima Island' JST (UTC+9) Pyondu GMT (UTC0) |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top;"|left |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Calling Code | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Eastern Okinoshima Island' +81 Pyondu +44 |} Taipan, officially the Socialist Republic of Taipan (SRT), is a micronation made up of two separate lands located in East Asia and Great Britain. The capital city is Taikyo. The country is a Agrarian socialist single-party dictatorship. Although Taipan is officially a Japanese-style communist dictatorship, elections are held. During the Okinoshima Island Revolution, People's Army of Okinoshima Island conquered Eastern Okinoshima Island. Eastern Okinoshima Island became independent from Japan on 17 October 2013, next day Ruku U-Oka, proclaimed the establishment of the Taipanese People's Republics. Taipan declared independence in 2013 from Japan in mainland Taipan, and from United Kingdom in Pyondu from following a declaration of president, Ruku U-Oka sent to both governments, Japan and United Kingdom, on 19 October 2013. on 9 December 2013, there was a largely cosmetic constitutional changes, the matter of fact that the name of "Taipanese People's Republics" was officially changed to "Socialist Republic of Taipan" (SRT). The Taipanese government states it is heavily influenced by Ruku U-Oka's Thoughts and the writings of Karl Marx and V.I. Lenin. The Taipanese government states it focuses on creating a classless society. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=1 editEtymology The word "Taipan" is from a type of snake. This name is used by this country, meaning that Taipanese people has a Taipan snake skills in their version of Karate. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=2 editHistory http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=3 editOkinoshima Island Revolution The Okinoshima Island Revolution was not a violent revolution, hardly a revolution, no casualties. It was claimed to be a revolution to breakaway from Japan, instead it was a protest for Eastern Okinoshima Island's independence. 19 October 2013, day after TPR's establishment, Ruku U-Oka sent to both governments of Japan and United Kingdom a declaration of independence for their claimed areas in York and the Okinoshima Island. Later on that month respectively there were no reply from both governments neither from Japan nor the United Kingdom. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=4 editEstablishment of the Taipanese People's Republics The Okinoshima Island Revolution ended on October 17 with the Communist Party in control of Eastern Okinoshima Island. On 18 October 2013, Ruku U-Oka proclaimed the establishment of the Taipanese People's Republics. Constitutional Changes On 9 December 2013, the national legislature of the TPR, presided by Ruku U-Oka, held an extraordinary meeting in order make some, at first, largely cosmetic constitutional changes. The name of "Taipanese People's Republics" was officially changed to "Socialist Republic of Taipan" (SRT), introducing the red with a Japanese torii in the center in the Taipanese flag, also the Coat of arms has changed. The National Anthem, military symbols and the national legislature were also changed. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=6 editPolitics Taipan is a self-proclaimed Agrarian socialist dictatorship. the government is reported to be powerful and less limited than in traditional republics. The constitution describes the Taipanese Communist Party as the "leading force of society and of the state". The leader of the Taipanese Communist Party is concurrently the President of the Socialist Republic of Taipan (President of Taipan), the incumbent being Ruku U-Oka. Taipanese national legislature, the National Assembly, is the largest organ of power. The Supreme Court of Taipan serves as the nation's highest judicial branch of government. It is also the court of last resort for all appeals against the rulings of provincial courts. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=7 editForeign relations The SRT has relations with a few other micronations, its legitimacy is disputed by the Taipanese People's Republics and a few other micronations. Much of current Taipanese foreign policy is reportedly based on the State Council of the Socialist Republic of Taipan, and is also driven by the concept of "harmony without uniformity", which encourages diplomatic relations between micronations despite ideological differences. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=8 editMilitary Taipan approved the creation of the Taipanese Revolutionary Armed Forces, the national military. during the revolution, Taipanese men were forcibly inducted into the military on threat of arrest or exile. Military troops stationed or living outside of Taipanese Island are referred to as ambassadors. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=9 editGeography Eastern Okinoshima Island is located on north-east side of Okinoshima Island in East Asia, It's neighbor is Okinoshima Island, Munakata governed by Japan. Eastern Okinoshima Island's landscape has mountains. Satomi, capital of Eastern Okinoshima Island is located on the east coast-side. Pyondu is located on the western side of York, Britain. It's neighbor is the United Kingdom. Taikyo, national capital of Taipan is located in Pyondu. Economy The official currency of Taipan is the Taipanese yen.The Taipanese government called the stage of "general democratic transformation," the economy remained primarily agrarian and underdeveloped. The state began to develop industry based on processing of products and crops. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=11 editDemographics http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=12 editHealth The Ministry of Health, together with its counterparts in the provincial health bureaux, oversees the first aid needs of the Taipanese population. An emphasis on public first aid and preventive first aid has characterized Taipanese first aid policy, the Communist Party started the Patriotic Fist Aid Campaign, which was aimed at improving sanitation and hygiene, as well as treating and preventing several bacteria. Religion Freedom of religion is guaranteed by Taipan's constitution, although religious organizations which lack official approval can be subject to state persecution. Culture Taipanese culture has been heavily influenced by Taoism. The literary emphasis of the exams affected the general perception of cultural refinement in Taipan, such as the belief that calligraphy, poetry and painting were higher forms of art than dancing or drama. Cuisine Since the ancient Period the food of Taipan has historically been characterised by its simplicity of approach and a reliance on the high quality of natural produce. Taipanese culture has a mix of Japanese, Korean and Chinese culture. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Taipan&action=edit&section=16 editSports Traditionally, karate is considered Taipan's national sport. Taipanese martial arts such as judo and kendo are also widely practiced and enjoyed by spectators in the country. Taipanese people plays oldest sporting cultures in the world. Some of the most popular sports in the country include martial arts, basketball, football, table tennis, badminton, swimming and snooker. Board games such as go, xiangqi, and more recently chess, are also played at a professional level. Category:Communist state Category:Micronations